


Механик

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alien Planet, Aliens, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dystopia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Far Future, Friendship, Future, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Psionics, Psychology, Romance, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Superpowers, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Один из психокенетиков-отступников в качестве наказания сослан на планету Машинерию, где практически все обитатели - бесчувственные киборги-инженеры.





	Механик

Планета Машинерия. Едкий, густой дым застилает все небо. Города здесь представляют собой коридор из вечно шипящих и гудящих машин, трубок и их деталей. Некоторые машины были невероятных размеров и их внутренний механизм походил на отдельный запутанный мир, а трубы и провода охватывали собой почти все серые, видневшиеся кое-где, стены домов.

Молодой механик, которого называли Эшем, в защитных очках и противогазе, с подключенными к нему дыхательными трубками, сидел на большой железной башне и взирал на город под своими ногами. 

Каждый, кто родился на Машинерии, жил тут и тем более работал или служил — обязан был заменить часть своего тела какими-либо механическими деталями, так как по повелению их бога-машины, все механики должны были быть киборгами. Эш ни как не мог понять, почему такая продвинутая, технологичная планета как их, все еще поклоняется каким-то воображаемым богам, да еще, под предлогом их повеления, насильно делает из жителей киборгов.

Другое дело, что почти все жители сами безумно обожали разнообразную технику и только и мечтали о том, что бы получить более высокое звание, дающие право на кибернетизацию. 

Эш был очень умным и талантливым инженером, что позволяло ему легко подняться по социальной лестнице механиков, но он совершенно не хотел превращать в машину самого себя, как другие. 

Без многих приборов, вроде противогаза, железных крюков и электронных перчаток, которые он почти никогда не снимал, Эш и дня бы не прожил, но вот что бы они стали частью его тела окончательно, или хуже того, прикреплялись к нему вместо его родных, живых тканей… 

Эта мысль вызывала в нем отвращение. Ладно еще, если бы он потерял руку в каком-нибудь сражении во имя великой цели… Хотя, пара железок уже была встроена в тело Эша, они казались ему не особо значительными, по сравнению с кибернетизацией старших ученых.

Солнце, точнее, слабо просвечивающая сквозь завесу смога точка, уже почти село. Эш встряхнул головой с длинными светлыми волосами, прогоняя прочь все эти мысли и направился назад по трубе внутрь большого здания. Это была научная лаборатория, где он жил и работал. Там был какой-то шум. Похоже, назревало некое новое, пока еще не известное Эшу событие. 

Молодой лаборант в больших круглых очках подбежал к Эшу и крикнул, что всех ученых вызывают на общее собрание в главный зал. Эш поспешил вслед за мальчишкой по мрачному коридору, из стен которого торчали шестерни, трубы и различные выключатели.

Через пару минут они прибежали в главный зал. Это была округлая комната с несколькими дверьми по периметру, ведущими в разные коридоры. 

В центре зала стояли несколько различных пришельцев, закованные в энерго-наручники. От обычных эти наручники отличались тем, что в них вместо цепи руки между собой соединял энергетический поток под высоким напряжением. При определенной настройке напряжение можно было убрать, и тогда сквозь энергетический поток можно было даже проводить предметы, но свободно двигать руками все равно особо не удавалось.

Остальные механики шептались вокруг, ожидая Старшего Мастера. 

«Слышал, это отступники, которых привезли для опытов с какой-то далекой планеты нашей империи…» — услышал рядом с собой Эш. 

Невольно на лице юноши стала расплываться маниакальная улыбка, но он быстро стряхнул ее, с негодованием подумав — «Нельзя же так… Они же живые люди… В отличие от нас». Последняя мысль успокоила его, и, кажется, больше Эшу пленных жаль не было.

Тут в главный зал зашел Старший Мастер. Все механики сразу замолчали и уставились на него. 

«Эти отступники пойманы на разных планетах империи и доставлены нам на перевоспитание. У некоторых из них есть энергетические и психокинетические способности, которыми они злоупотребляли в корыстных целях, некоторые просто не приняли воли нашего светлого императора!» — начал Мастер — «В любом случае, всех их прислали к нам. Из некоторых вполне могут получиться приличные механики или санкционированные маги-энергетики. Все зависит от вас. И так, кто возьмет их к себе?» 

Механики с шумом и криками кинулись к Мастеру, толкая друг друга всем чем у них было, от железных рук, до электрических проводов. 

Неожиданно, что-то дернулось в душе Эша и он, толкая всех, из последних рядов протиснулся вперёд и громко закричал — «Разрешите мне!» 

Старший Мастер удивленно на него уставился. Обычно Эш всегда скрывался в тени, не выделялся, так как боялся, что другие узнают о том, что его руки и дополнительные щупальца на самом деле не часть его тела, а отдельные, хорошо проработанные устройства.

«Что же, ты, конечно, еще слишком юный, но вряд ли эти отступники на что-нибудь еще сгодятся… Можешь выбрать кого хочешь, и считать это привилегией, в честь твоей первой… Эммм… Научной работы с живым материалом!» — важно закончил Мастер. Заключенные все молча и угрюмо посмотрели на Эша, остальные механики отступили на шаг назад. 

Эш задумчиво осмотрел пленников. Их было пятеро. Оглядев их всех по очереди, Эш вдруг увидел одного, совершенно не похожего на остальных. У этого юноши были проницательные золотые глаза, которыми он смотрел как-то странно, словно читая мысли, да и весь его горделивый вид совершенно не подходили его положению. 

Он не боялся. Он словно знал, что ему ничего не смогут сделать, что он может легко сбежать… Это напугало и одновременно заинтересовало Эша. Он медленно указал на крайне стоящего пленника. Тот с любопытством прищурил глаза, устремив их прямо на Эша. 

Мастер кивнул и добавил — «На его карточке было сказано лишь то, что его имя Анри и он был связан с магией и отступниками».

Эш подошел ближе, и, взяв Анри за плечо, повел прочь из зала. Остальные ученые расступились перед ними, о чем-то тихо перешептываясь. Эш остановился, что бы посмотреть, кого заберут другие механики. 

Когда увели последнего пленника, и все стали расходиться, Эш тоже направился в сторону своей лаборатории, ведя перед собой парня. Тот все это время молчал, и сейчас тоже не произнес ни слова. 

Когда они зашли в лабораторию, Эш строго посмотрел на Анри и сказал — «Если не будешь ничего вытворять, сниму наручники». Потом он принес картонную коробку и поставив на стол, сообщил — «Здесь еда, можешь взять, что хочешь». 

Анри осторожно подошел к коробке и заглянул в нее, потом печально поднял взгляд на Эша. Тот нажал кнопку на своей механической перчатке-руке и снял с оков элекро-защиту, но сами наручники оставил. 

Юноша недоверчиво покачал головой — «Зачем? Все равно я всего лишь подопытный…» 

Эш пожал плечами в ответ — «Что бы подольше протянул, конечно…» 

Анри печально опустил глаза, но предложенную еду все-таки съел. Ученый указал ему на пыльный диван и сказав — «Отдохни пока. Мне нужно работать», сел за свой стол. Анри немного постояв, все-таки решился опуститься на диван. Эш все сидел и сидел сгорбившись за столом, шевеля своими механическими щупальцами, и Анри заснул.

На следующий день, когда Анри проснулся, он увидел в тусклом свете лампы у стола какого-то человека. Слегка приподнявшись на локтях, Анри огляделся и понял, что находиться в той же, вчерашней лаборатории, а на его руках все еще наручники.

Светловолосый механик обернулся. Его нельзя было назвать красивым или необычным; но хоть у него было и простое, с длинным прямым носом и слегка прищуренными голубыми глазами лицо, странная сила светилась в нем от куда-то из глубины, и взгляд его, серьезный и печальный, вызывал в Анри смешанное чувство восхищения и недоверия.

«Проснулся?» — спросил человек, поднимаясь и подходя к Анри. Тот все еще недоверчиво смотрел на механика. Эш, которого Анри все никак не мог узнать без капюшона, противогаза и очков, которые он вчера ни разу не снимал, принес ему какой-то свёрток.

«Одежда. Иди помойся, и переоденешься». — сухо приказал Эш. Анри посмотрел на свои исцарапанные руки и драную кофту и, поколебавшись, под строгим внимательным взглядом Эша зашел в душевую комнату в углу лаборатории.

Он боялся Эша. 

Хотя Анри и обладал огромными психокинетическими и энергетическими способностями — мог читать чужие мысли, лечить или наоборот ранить врагов, в мире механиков произошла небольшая загвоздка. Оказалось, уровень их технологий превышал уровень способностей Анри — ему не удалось снять своих оков и сбежать или как-либо воздействовать своей силой на механиков, а читать мысли механиков он хоть и мог, но не понимал программного языка, на котором большинство из них думало и иногда, по средствам сигналов, даже общалось; переводились эти сигналы в обычный язык с помощью имплантатов в мозгу. Такие имплантаты были и у Эша, и перевод мыслей на программном языке в слова стандартного языка происходил автоматически, незаметно для самого механика. 

«К тому же, возможно, и у него есть какие-то сверх-способности». — решил Анри, — «Иначе от чего у него такой странный взгляд… Словно он тоже читает мои мысли и все уже про меня знает… И возразить страшно, одним взглядом убьет…»

Анри поежился ни то от своих мыслей, ни то от холодной воды, которая полилась из крана. Когда он умылся и закрыл вентиль, то понял, что никак не может одеться со связанными руками. 

Но Эша он помочь ни за что не попросит! Какое унижение, быть его пленником, подопытным, рабом, да еще и просить помощи у него же! Анри аж вздрогнул от неприязни к самому себе, за то, что он мог хоть на секунду поддаться слабости и страху. Он не только великолепно справится со всем сам, но еще и оставит в дураках этого жалкого киборга. На долго на этой планете он уж точно не задержится. 

Минут десять Анри пытался влезть в штаны, еще столько же - в кофту. Наконец, Анри удалось одется и он, коварно улыбаясь, зашел назад в лабораторию.

«Чего так долго?!» — проворчал Эш. «Ничего» — ухмыльнулся в ответ Анри. Страх окончательно покинул юношу и он был уже практически уверен в своих силах. 

«Я Эш, если не знаешь». — сказал Эш, протягивая Анри какую-то книгу. — «А это основы механики. Попробуй разобраться с чем-нибудь, что бы понимать меня, а я пока изучу твою психокинетическую энергию, что бы знать, как с тобой работать». — он снова сел за свой стол. Анри кивнул и молча посмотрел на него. Он смотрел минут пять, но все его сила оказалась напрасной, а механик даже не обернулся. Анри устало сел на диван и стал читать.

Прошла еще пара дней. Эш, как обычно, сидел за своим столом, сдвинув очки на лоб и сняв противогаз. Анри сидел рядом и читал инструкцию по сборке, которой, собственно Эш и занимался сейчас. Эш завинтил последний винтик и Анри закрыл книгу с инструкцией. 

«Получилось?» — нарочито равнодушно поинтересовался он. Механик нажал кнопку и прибор загудел. 

«Да!» — обрадованно воскликнул он. Анри улыбнулся. Он начал привыкать к этому чудному ученому. По крайней мере, Эш ничего плохого ему еще не сделал и опытов на нем не ставил. 

Неожиданно, Эш нагнулся совсем близко к Анри и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза своим пронзительным, холодным взглядом, словно надеялся прочесть в них ответ на какой-то свой безмолвный вопрос. Анри непонимающе отстранился и слегка покраснел. В Эше не было ничего грозного или пугающего, как показалось Анри по-началу. Эш был намного добродушнее чем многи другие механики, с которыми Анри приходилось, сопровождая Эша, сталкиваться в городе. Движение Эша скорее смутило и удивило, чем напугало Анри.

Эш, о чем-то поразмыслив, медленно поднес руку к своей механической перчатке и нажатием определенной комбинации кнопок отключил наручники Анри, и они упали на пол с тихим лязгающим звуком. Анри потер затекшие руки и удивленно посмотрел на ученого, но тот ничего ни сказал, только пожал плечами. Глаза его прищурились, а брови сдвинулись к переносице. Он явно ждал реакции пленника. Анри захотелось выпустить свою силу, взорвать что-то, сбежать… Ударить телепатическим разрядом Эша, выбежать прочь и больше никогда сюда не возвращаться... Но под прожигающим взглядом Эша он почему-то не смог этого сделать, и только молча кивнул в ответ.

Прошла неделя. Анри начал чувствовать себя уже не пленником, а помощником. Эш включал его в свою работу, что-то рассказывал, показывал, как что делать, просил Анри практиковать его психокинетическую силу, результаты о использовании которой записывал, и главное, он относился к нему, как к равному. Поначалу скромные вопросы Анри стали совершенно обычными, и вскоре они могли вообще свободно болтать с Эшем о чем угодно. Эш был не предвзят и «повстанческих» тем не касался лишь потому, что это было не целесообразно и небезопасно, как объяснил он Анри. 

Однажды, Эшу кто-то позвонил и он сказал, что к нему скоро прилетит старый друг. Анри обеспокоенно нахмурился. 

«Не волнуйся, посидишь с нами, пока мы поговорим, веди себя, как обычно…» — улыбнувшись, сказал Эш, увидев смущение юноши. Анри кивнул в ответ и напряженно стал ждать. Он пытался читать, но буквы прыгали у него перед глазами. Эш в радостном возбуждении ходил по комнате.

Наконец, к ним в лабораторию, что-то крича, ввалился имперский капитан. Анри испуганно уставился на него, а Эш радостно кинулся навстречу. Они обнялись и капитан стал что-то рассказывать. 

«Это Лекарь» — сказал Эш Анри, который все еще сидел на диване и теперь Лекарь его заметил. Тот нервно кивнул. 

«Это Анри, мой помощник» — сказал снова Эш, уже Лекарю. При слове помощник щеки Анри ярко вспыхнули и он опустил голову, не смеяя поднять взгляд.

«Эш сказал - я его помощник… Он и правда так ко мне относиться?!» — подумал Анри. 

Анри не куда было идти; у него не было ни дома, ни друзей. Прошлые годы он скитался по галактике, связался с бандой повстанцев, а тех, кого убила, кого забрала в плен империя. Эш был первым человеком в жизни Анри, к кому он по настоящему привязался. И то, что Эш тоже что-то испытывал к Анри в ответ казалось юноше совершенно невозможным. Чем он заслужил его уважение? Анри совершенно не представлял ответа, и это пугало и вводило его в замешательство.

Эш направился к плите в одном из углов лаборатории, заварить чай, а Лекарь сел рядом с Анри. Лекарь был веселым и положительным, совершенно необычным и неподходящим для капитана военного имперского корабля… Они разговорились. Анри узнал, что его кличка Лекарь, потому что он как-то раз сам вылечил одного солдата со своего корабля, да и впоследствии очень беспокоился о здоровье своего экипажа… Так же выяснилось, что Лекарь просто обожает всякую технику и изобретения, даже сам пытается строить. Он попросил мехперчатки Эша.

Анри удивленно глянул на механика. Тот стал аккуратно отсоединять от себя провода и, наконец, снял с рук свои железные протезы. Анри изумленно глядел на всю это процедуру. Он думал, что эти руки - часть тела Эша, как у других механиков. Настоящие руки Эша оказались сильными, но бледными и сухими, от постоянного нахождения в железной броне, и Анри восхищенно смотрел на них, а потом ревниво закусил губу, глядя как Лекарь берет Эша за руки и как пытается примерить себе его протезы.

Вечером того же для, когда Лекарь ушел, Эш и Анри сидели одни рядом с друг другом на диване. Эш перчатки надевать не стал, и теперь на нем, кроме защитных очков, болтавшихся на шее, вообще не осталось никакой дополнительной техники. 

Анри украдкой глянул на Эша, на его ломающийся профиль и бледные руки в свете слабой неоновой лампы и его щеки снова стали заливаться краской. Он, нервно сглотнув, придвинулся слегка ближе и взял Эша за руку. Она была теплая, живая… Он сильнее сжал крепкие пальцы Эша своими длинными и тоненькими. Тот удивленно обернулся. Их лица были совсем рядом и Эш заворожённо глянул в золотые мерцающие глаза своего помощника. В них, в глубине, колыхалась какая-то сладкая тайна, что-то далекое и живое... Эш так давно ничего не чувствовал, среди этих холодных и молчаливых машин… А сейчас, словно что-то кольнуло в сердце.

Анри нагнулся еще ближе к лицу механика. От Эша пахло краской, или еще какими-то химикатами и мехматириалами, но это не вызывало в Анри отвращения. Эш продолжал внимательно изучать юношу встревоженным взглядом, а затем, слегка улыбнувшись, осторожно положил руки на плечи Анри, в знак своего расположения и доброжелательных намерений. 

Анри впервые ощутил на себе прикосновение настоящих рук Эша. Таких приятных, теплых, крепко сжимающих… Не то что железные, механические протезы. Анри положил в ответ свои маленькие худые ручки на грудь Эша. Тот, улыбнувшись, бережно прижал к себе Анри, обнимая. Юноша в ответ еще сильнее зарылся в складки комбинезона Эша, а щеки его снова вспыхнули. Эш погладил Анри рукой по подбородку и ухмыльнулся, наклоняя голову.

«Я никогда не… » — неуверенно начал было говорить Анри, но Эш, не дав ему договорить, поцеловал его в губы, сам то не особо уверенно; но Анри был очень доволен. Осторожно отодвинувшись от лица Анри, Эш схватил и стал целовать его руки. 

«Эш!» — удивленно воскликнул юноша, но руки отнять не пытался. 

Анри излучал странный, вкусный, не то цветочный, не то карамельный запах. «Психокинетическая сила…» — пронеслось в голове Эша — «Вот как она пахнет». 

Когда он отпустил руки юноши, тот, положив голову на плечо Эша, обнял его. Они сидели чуть ли не пол часа просто так, прижавшись к друг другу, ощущая живое тепло друг друга, держась за руки и ни о чем не говоря. 

Был поздний вечер; лампа над диваном тускло горела и иногда покачивалась. О ее плафон бились мелкие мошки. Эш, зевнув, лег на диван, потащив Анри за собой, и обняв со спины, уснул, уставший за этот день. Он и не представлял, что способен испытывать такие сильные чувства, да еще так выражать их… Покрасневший Анри все никак не мог успокоиться и постоянно косился на спящего позади и положившего на него руку Эша, которую он не решался подвинуть.

Луч солнца упал на нос Анри, разбудив его. Он с удивлением поднял голову к маленькому мутному окошку, через которое проходил свет. За все время, пока он жил тут, он еще ни разу не видел солнечных лучей. Свет медленно перемещался от него к Эшу, лежавшему рядом и повернувшемуся к Анри лицом. В солнечном свете волосы Эша казались золотисто-рыжими и Анри осторожно дотронулся до них. Волосы Эша были теплыми и приятно шуршали. Анри нагнулся и боязливо поцеловал механика в щеку. Тот отмахнулся от него и окончательно проснувшись, открыл глаза. 

Помощник, увернувшийся от его жеста, привстал с постели. 

«Анриша…» — позвал Эш, затаскивая помощника обратно к себе в кровать и целуя. Тот, покраснев, попытался вырваться, но потом покорно положил голову на плечо Эша. Тот расстегнул рубашку Анри и стал возбужденно целовать его в худые плечи. В это утро Анри впервые увидел и еще одну вещь - теплый, нежный, эмоциональный блеск в некогда ледяных синих глазах механика.

Помощник покраснел еще сильнее, но сделать что-либо не пытался, только впился своими тонкими пальчиками в спину Эша, готовый поддаваться любым его действиям и желаниям. 

Анри не хотелось убегать, не хотелось сопротивляться и вырываться; он перестал быть пленником, как только Эш, доверившись ему, снял с него оковы и позволил ему помогать.

Анри мог в любой момент уйти, сбежать, хоть бы в тот вечер, когда к Эшу прилетал Лекарь. Пробрался бы на его корабль... Но Анри сам больше не хотел покидать механика и этой, казавшейся такой ужасной, когда его везли сюда, планеты.

«Ты такой… Живой» — заметил как-то рассеяно Эш, нежно покусывая шею Анри, на что тот только вздохнул и обнял механика за плечи.

Солнечные лучи все еще падали на диван, отражаясь в золотых глазах Анри и таких же золотых волосах Эша. 

Сейчас, и еще на долгие годы, для них все другое, кроме этого теплого золотого сияния, перестало существовать…

15.02.15


End file.
